


You came

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a nervous dork when he and Jack - his online and only friend - finally decide to meet up in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You came

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the two-word promt 'you came' - I don't even remember where, sorry - and this happened. It short and I doubt I'll continue it, but I was fun writing it so I hope you enjoy :3 Of course I could have gone for a nsfw interpretation... maybe later XD
> 
> It shall be part of what I'll call a 'HiJack drabbles' series ;) seems appropriate to collect shorts like these in one series.   
> Also, I feel like somehow 'Will Greyson, Will Greyson' inspired this. It's an awesome book by John Green/David Levithan.

Hiccup chose his words carefully for his next text. His heart was racing, his mouth dry. Strange, that something as simple as a few lines of text got him all flustered. A message from an internet friend, nonetheless. They’d met on a WoW forum several years ago, bickering which class was best. At that point, Hiccup thought ‘FrostKing’ was a total arse. He made this very clear as they started to argue about pretty much anything, earning them warns and bans on the forum for going off topic. Exactly at which point the brunette started to enjoy these conversations, he can’t quite recall.

They took their name-calling from open forum messages to private messages, to talking through every social network imaginable. Eventually they exchanged phone-numbers, so they could talk offline as well. Fast forward even further and we arrive at the text that got Hiccup all stressed out.

J: Hey, waddaya say we meet up? For real, I mean

The brunette replied with sweaty palms. There was nothing he wanted more than to meet Jack in real life, but he’d been too afraid to ask. You see, over two years of teasing, name-calling and arguing, he’d become Hiccup’s best friend. In their endless online conversations, they had both confided in each other things they would have never said to anyone in real life. Such was the way of internet friendship.

Some say virtual friends are less important than ‘real’ friends, but Hiccup knew better. In fact, with his current amount of real life friend (a.k.a. none), Jack was more real to him than anyone else.

H: Yeah, awesome! When and where?

He hoped that wasn’t too needy. _Jack must have a real life, and real friends. I bet this isn’t such a big deal for him_.

 

***

 

The brunette stood in front of his wardrobe, pondering what to wear. He never gave a flying fuck about his looks, but today was an exception. He was meeting _him_. Jack was coming to Toronto by train and Hiccup would pick him up at two. He was even staying over for the night! So yeah, he wanted to look his finest. Of course not _too_ fine, showing up in a tux would be ridiculous. _Wraaaaah this is nuts!_

He’d already picked a cool pair of blue skinny jeans so he couldn’t wear a blue shirt as well, because only cookie monster can pull off wearing only blue. He considered wearing a white shirt with ‘the game’ on it, until he discovered what was probably the result of a pasta-sauce incident. Perhaps this black one… oh, that’s a suspicious stain. _Whoops_.

When there was really no time left, he picked a black, long-sleeved shirt with a bad-ass dragon on it. It was old and worn, but it was his favourite, so it would do. He checked his hair ( _jup, still hopeless_ ), secured the little braids near his neck, and all but sprinted out the door.

It was only a short cycle to the station, but it was long enough for Hiccup to think of several doom scenarios. What if FrostKing turned out to be a fifty year old pervert who was going to kidnap and abuse him? Or what if it was the police who thought _he_ was the perverted fifty year old, and he would be arrested on the spot? Or what if Jack had been joking and he wouldn’t show up at all? Or worse, show up with a bunch of friends to make fun of him.

As he got closer to the station, he only got more nervous. With shaking hands he locked his bike. He checked his cell for the hundredth time to see if he’d gotten any messages. None. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down a bit. _This will be fine. There are plenty of people around. I know Jack, I have known him for years now. We’ll have a great time_.

The only problem was, he’d never seen a single picture of the guy. Something about keeping it a suprsise. So they’d agreed on a certain bench to meet up instead. Hiccup arrived right as Jack’s train rolled in. He nervously positioned himself next to the bench and scanned the exiting crowd. That was ridiculous, of course, since he didn’t know what Jack looked like, but perhaps he would find someone searching for him.

As the crowd dispersed, a feeling of dread grew in his guts. No-one had approached the bench, and no-one appeared to be searching for someone. _Except for…_ Hiccup saw someone wandering the platform, looking around. He was obviously searching for someone. The teen had blond hair and was too cute for words. _Could it be him?_

Alas, it was not. The teen spotted the girl he’d been looking for and ran over, practically tackling her with a hug.

Defeated, Hiccup sat down on the bench. He desperately checked his cell, but there were no messages. _Perhaps he just missed his train…_ The brunette sent a text, asking where he was, trying to sound casual and not at all freaked out. No response.

He leaned back with a heavy sigh. _Probably bad reception. I’ll just wait for the next train, just to be sure._

 

***

 

Two hours and four trains later, there was still no Jack. He wasn’t answering his phone. Doubt and insecurity alike were gnawing at the boy. He felt like crying. The first time meeting his best and only friend and he’d been stood up. He let his head rest on his hands, willing the tears to stay away. It wasn’t fair. After all they’d shared, the bastard stayed away. He should have never agreed to meet him in the first place.

He sobbed into his hands and silently cursed the world. A hand touched his shoulder, and he was suddenly too embarrassed to look up. Instead he mumbled “go away” into his hands.

“H-hiccup?”

The brunettes head jerked up. He looked right into the friendly face of a white haired teen with bright blue eyes. In his lip was a shiny, silver piercing. “Huh?”

“It’s me. I’m Jack.” He smiled a broad, cheerful smile. His eyes, however, remained concerned. “Why are you crying?”

“You… you came!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why Jack didn't get the messages. Probably his phone was dead. Or something a bit more spectacular: it was taken by his mom and he's actually grounded but he sneaked out and came anyway.
> 
> Aaaand I may be a bit sorry for ending it where I did but I can't really afford to drag it on right now :( Perhaps in some distant future XD


End file.
